


Forever and Always: Pinky Promise

by Anastrisha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastrisha/pseuds/Anastrisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Levi vow they'll love each other forever and always with a kiss and a pinky promise, but how long is forever? A story about forever love and what love really is. A Bittersweet story, A RivaMika story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always: Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: THIS IS A RIVAMIKA STORY,**
> 
> **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER, AND THE SONG. CREDIT TO THE SNK AND FOREVER AND ALWAYS BY PARACHUTE.**
> 
> **thanks a lot for reading! Hope you like it!**
> 
> **dedicated to my cousin Ara!**
> 
> **the song is attached to this story, just play it.**

It was already night, the moon and the star was shining brightly at the sky. Below of it was a town that was full of chanting, laughing and _flirting_..

"Uhm... Excuse me but... Are you going to order?"

"Huh? Uh... Yes, I'm going to order, I'm just waiting for someone." The raven haired girl reply to the waiter as she pulls up her red scarf to cover her mouth.

The waiter just nodes and leaved her side.

the truth is, she was nervous. She's been waiting for an hour already and yet he still didn't show up. She have faith in him that he would not cheat at her, and was just scared to what may have happen to him, for h _e never been late on their dates._

And she tried calling him, but freaking Wall Maria he wasn't answering!

She look around, the restaurant was full of couple dating. Then suddenly, she realized that she was the only one that didn't have any partner.

Sighing, she look at the window again, gazing at the moon.

_'Where the heck are you?'_

She waited for another minutes...

Five minutes...

Ten minutes...

Fifteen minutes...

Twenty minutes...

Twenty-five minutes...

Thirty minutes... And still no sign of him.

Slowly, she stands up and put some money on her table for the water and for their kindness, and leaves.

When she was already outside the restaurant, she run going to the parking lot to find him, if his there.

Looking all over the parking lot, she search every each of the place, yet there was only unfamiliar faces she can see.

She stops, and then hurriedly she took her phone and dialed his number,

"Common answer the damn phone!"

But as always no one answers, so she tried calling each of her friends that might have some information about him,

"Mikasa? Why are you calling me at this time?" was the first thing that greeted her by a sleepy male voice at the other line.

"Listen Eren , do you know where Levi is?" She said fast enough for Eren to understand.

"Levi? I thought he was with you, since it's your Six years and one month?"

The voice of unsure answered her. Mikasa stop for a while to think what to say before answering him.

"never mind"

was all she can say before she hung up.

Then next she called her other best friend.

"Armin, do you know where Levi is?" She asked as the person on the other line answered the call.

"Levi? I thought he was with you? Why what hap-"She didn't finish Armin off and quickly end the call.

Then she called each of her friends, but no one knows where he is.

Sighing, she called the only number she has that is his close friend.

"Oi, Mikasa you called?" the other line asks.

"Hanji, do you know where Levi is?"

"Huh? I thought he was with you?"

Mikasa quietly close her eyes and said, "No he isn't."

"What?! Wait I'll try asking Erwin if he knows something. I'll call you back." Then again, no one knows where he was.

Mikasa then put her phone down, and notice that she was already crying. Silently, she wipe her tears. She looks back at the restaurant and tried to peak to see if he's there already... but he wasn't.

Where the hell is he?

Suddenly an unregistered number called her, then as she was about to answer, her heart suddenly froze like it was telling her it was a bad news. before answering it, she took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mikasa! I'm sorry if I didn't tell you but..." then she began to freeze at the person at the other line was about to says.

Quickly she run to her car and started the engine and drive fast as she could.

As she drives, she remembers what happened last month.

_It was December already, to be specific it was December twenty-five, everyone was greeting each one._

_She wanted to great her Fiance, so she search for him at his rest house were all of their friends decide to stay for vacation._

_She went upstairs to were the balcony is, she has the feeling he was there._

_Then as she walks slowly to the balcony, she saw him sitting at one of the chair._

_"Happy Birthday Levi..." she said swiftly when she was just beside the door already._

_As he heard her voice, he stood up and turn back to face her,_

_"Mikasa..."_

_Mikasa look swiftly at the table and saw lots of papers, and then she turn her eyes at him. Clinging her hands at his neck and said, "You look busy and tired, what's wrong?"_

_Levi just cling his hands at her waist and said, "Nothing, just... business." Then he look at her beautiful black eyes and said, "You're so Beautiful.." as he clings one of Mikasa's hair at the other side of her ear._

_Mikasa just smiled and was looking at his black eye and was mesmerized by his charm. She finally answered, "And you're the most handsome man in the whole world."_

_Levi hold her head softly and kiss her forehead as he sang their favorite verse, "I want you forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together forever and always"_

_Then he made a pinky hand and shows it to her to let her seal the vow._

_She made a pinky hand to and pinky promise him and sang the same verse, "I want you forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together forever and always..."_

_And he kisses her and double seals the vow._

 

As soon as she parks her car she run quickly as possible to were the room was.

But before she could a familiar guy who was the one who called her appeared before her.

"Mikasa..."

"Erwin, where's Levi?" Mikasa ask as she stop and look at him.

Silently Erwin open the door next to him, and there Mikasa walk slowly to the bed _where he is._

"Mikasa..."

As she heard he's voice she run going to him and hug him, "You idiot midget!"

Levi chuckle and hug her back and answered,

"I miss you too..."

"You can't leave me" She said still hugging him.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't 'sorry' me you're not gonna die, were still going to marry, and have three kids, and be parents, and... and... have a perfect home..." then Mikasa couldn't take it anymore, and she cried while hugging Levi who was just relaxing.

Levi just comfort her by patting her back and sing, _"I want you forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly, through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, and always remember whether rich or for poor or for better, we'll still love each other, forever and always"_

Mikasa look at him and said, "I love you forever, forever and always..." Then she gave her pink hand and both of them pinky promise.

It was already night when Mikasa suddenly has a great idea, quickly she run and called the nurse. When they finish talking about it, Mikasa search for a chaplain and borrow some rings from the couple next room. And everything was set.

She silently walks to the front of the chapel and as she stands looking at the cross, she turns back and looks at him.

Levi was mesmerized; he didn't imagine that he would be at the chapel of the Hospital while wearing tuxedo, on his situation.

Everyone in the chapel except for them and the nurse was laughing, but he didn't care, as long as _she was here_. Slowly the nurse who acommpanied him, rolls the wheel chair to go in the chapel.

The chaplain was saying couple of verses, and finally it was the time of exchanging rings and vows.

Mikasa was the first to give her vow and ring, but instead of reciting she sang, _"I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, and always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always, Forever and always, forever and always"_

As she finish her vow and put the ring on his, his vision become blurry, His voice is almost too low but yet it was enough for both of them to understand, _" I love you forever, forever and always, please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always."_

And then as he put the ring to her, Mikasa hugged him and both of the kiss, it was supposed to be happy ending were the couple became happy forever, but faith shook them, and so as they kiss, Levi died.

Mikasa know this can't be helped that's why she prepared something to help her ease the pain. Mikasa took the pocket knife at her pocket and stab it deply at her heart.

**Name: Mikasa Ackerman**

**Death: Stab from the Heart**

 

**Name: Levi Ackerman**

**Death: Heart Failure**

 

**_Their Last Words: "Forever and always."_ **


End file.
